L'aile du Papillon
by lysine
Summary: Le destin ne tient parfois qu'à une fraction de seconde: que ce seraitil passé si Richard avait attendu cette fraction supplémentaire avant de tirer? Une simple seconde d'attente de plus avant la réalisation de ce que tous attendaient, ou des existences e
1. Chapter 1

**L'aile du papillon **

_Le battement d'aile d'un papillon au Brésil peut déclencher une tornade au Texas. _

-- Lorentz

**Prologue **

Il arrive à l'église à bout de souffle, incapable de savoir ce qu'il va faire mais certain qu'il ne pourra pas vivre avec lui-même si il ne fait rien. Mieux vaut une humiliation publique que de savoir qu'il a peut être laissé échapper la chance -- et la femme -- de sa vie. Le bras tendu, il s'apprête à pousser la porte -- et s'arrête net.

Richard est là.

Il ne réfléchit pas, ne cherche pas à comprendre le pourquoi et le comment, mais se contente de réagir. Il ne fait attention à rien, ni aux paroles de Richard, ni à la musique qui vient de l'intérieur de l'église, ni même à la brûlure déchirante qui perce son épaule. Il essaie de continuer à se battre, mais l'air devient de plus en plus oppressant et ses pieds ne semblent plus à même de soutenir le poids de son corps.

Il tombe.

Quand il relève la tête, tente de se mettre debout sans succès, il voit du coin de son oeil du blanc maculé de rouge, mais n'y prête pas attention. A quelques mètres de là, des gens se dirigent vers lui: Max, Hugo, sa mère, Lisa -- Lisa. Il essaie de prononcer son nom, de l'appeler à ses côtés pour qu'elle l'aide à se relever, à respirer. Elle est toujours là quand il a besoin d'elle, et elle seule est capable de lui apporter l'aide dont il a désespérément besoin. Mais quand il ouvre la bouche, seul un son étrange en sort, une sorte d'étranglement, et il sent quelque chose de chaud couler sur ses lèvres et le long de son menton jusque dans son cou.

Sa chemise est rouge, son col aussi, et alors que sa tête s'abat sur la pelouse, David observe le ciel se noyer dans une marre de sang.


	2. Chapter 2

Des choses... des choses bougent, s'animent tout autour de lui. Des voix, des bruits. Sa tête menace d'exploser et il veut leur dire de se taire, de le laisser en paix, mais quelque chose dans sa bouche l'empêche de parler.

"M. Seidel. M. Seidel, vous m'entendez? Serrez ma main si vous entendez ce que je dit."

Sa main? Comment... Une brûlure, une brûlure atroce, et il n'y a plus d'air, tout l'air lui a été supprimé-

"M. Seid-"

"_David._"

Il ne pensait pas qu'elle pouvait être si belle, non pas à cause de sa coiffure de princesse ou de sa robe, mais illuminée de l'intérieur, radiant d'amour. "Je pensais tout ce que je t'ai dit hier, tu sais?"

"Je sais."

Elle prend sa main et il l'embrasse, debout devant un autel alors qu'il lui passe une bague au doigt.

"_David._"

"Laisse moi tranquille, Kim," il bat une main agacée de son côté. Est-ce qu'il l'embête quand elle est avec Thibault, lui?

"Mais c'est à ça que ça sert, les petites soeurs, à embêter les grands frères," Mariella le taquine, un rire dans la voix.

Il prend les mains de Lisa dans les siennes pour être certain qu'elle ne disparaîtra pas, puis jette un sourire espiègle à son amie d'enfance. "Tout comme les ex-fiancées, je suppose?"

"Et les meilleurs amis," Max ajoute, un verre à la main.

"_David._"

"Et bien, vous m'excuserez tous, mais je crois que me femme m'appelle."

Il court sous le soleil, puis danse, sa femme dans ses bras.

Il marche au bord du lac, traversant un pont en tournant son visage vers le soleil enfin retrouvé. L'été a toujours été sa saison préférée: le ciel bleu et le soleil brûlant sur sa peau, des jours entiers libres de toutes leçons et devoirs, de longues promenades à cheval ou en bateau et - des moustiques?

La piqûre elle même est désagréable, mais elle n'est rien face au grattement incessant qui débute immédiatement après.

"Voilà ce qui arrive quand tu ne mets pas de lotion anti-moustiques, David." Le reproche affectueux est aussi vieux que lui, mais cette fois ci, sa mère se contente de le regarder d'un air triste au lieu de venir à son secours avec la crème apaisante comme à son habitude. Sans aucun autre recours, il commence à se gratter, faiblement d'abord puis avec plus d'insistance quand la sensation de ses ongles sur sa peau ne fait qu'aggraver les choses.

Une seconde piqûre est infligée dès que les effets de la première commencent à se dissiper, puis une troisième, et une quatrième... Le bourdonnement des moustiques autour de lui persiste et amplifie, et la sensation de plénitude qu'il avait réussi à atteindre disparaît tandis que son mal de tête revient de plus belle. Le soleil devient de plus en plus lumineux, brûlant ses yeux et menaçant de l'aveugler à travers ses paupières, et, même sans les voir, ils sait que ses mains sont pleines de sang, sa peau arrachée à force d'avoir été grattée.

Il essaie d'appeler à l'aide, de hurler contre les éléments déchaînés à son encontre, mais aucun son ne sort de sa gorge. Désespéré et pour échapper à l'atmosphère bouillonnante, il se jette à l'eau pour tenter de trouver refuge, et coule. Il se laisse porter par les flots pour remonter à la surface, mais son répit est de courte durée: des tiges de nénuphars encerclent ses mollets, le maintenant au fond de la rivière. La surface est à des mètres au dessus de lui, et alors que ses poumons se désemplissent d'oxygène, il se débat de tout son être contre ses liens mais ne parvient qu'à s'emmêler d'avantage, ses bras à leur tour emprisonnés.

Les moustiques plongent dans l'eau, profitant de sa paralysie pour l'attaquer de tous côtés, et, impuissant, il les regarde faire en suffoquant.

"C'est totalement inadmissible! Mon fils est un patient ici, et non un prisonnier! J'exige que vous lui enleviez tout cet... cet attirail immédiatement."

Il a toujours aimé écouter la voix de son père...

"M. Seidel, je comprends ce que vous ressentez mais-"

"Vous ne comprenez rien du tout!"

...lui raconter des histoires de pirates quand il était enfant, faire des discours aux dîners...

"Frédérick, calme-toi je t'en prie."

"- mais je vous assure que ces attaches n'ont en aucun cas été placées ici pour nuire à votre fils. Dans son état actuel, il ne peut réagir qu'inconsciemment, et son inconscient se révolte contre ce qu'il perçoit comme des agressions extérieures. Dès qu'il se réveillera, nous lui enlèverons tout ceci, mais en attendant nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre - il ne peut pas se permettre - d'arracher à nouveau ses intraveineuses."

"Parlons en de son réveil! Ca fait deux jours qu'il-"

...menaçante et rassurante à la fois...

"Papa."

"- est dans cet état-"

...il voudrait pouvoir lui parler...

"Frédérick."

"- et que vous nous répétez-"

...lui dire qu'il a peur...

"Papa, regarde."

"Quoi?"

...et qu'il voudrait une histoire de pirates...

"Ses yeux, il a cligné des yeux."

"David?"

...mais il est trop fatigué.

"Et les alliances, tu les avais par hasard?" elle le questionne en les faisant sonner l'une contre l'autre.

"Je les ai sur moi depuis ma demande en mariage."

"Très romantique."

"Toujours pour vous, Mme Seidel," il rétorque en lui embrassant le cou.

"Je n'en attendais pas moins de vous - oh - M. Seidel."

"_M. Seidel?_"

"Oui?" Il lève son visage vers le sien, mais elle l'observe d'un air perplexe.

"Oui quoi?"

"Oui, Mme Seidel?" il ajoute en souriant.

"Mais je n'ai rien dit."

Il fronce les sourcils, scrute ses yeux pour y déceler une trace de plaisanterie, mais n'en trouve aucune. "Si, tu viens de m'appeler..."

"_M. Seidel, serrez mes doigts si vous m'entendez._"

"Tu ne va perdre la tête maintenant qu'on est mariés, j'espère - ou est-ce justement le choc de ne plus être célibataire qui te monte au cerveau?" elle lui sert la main entre les siennes pour adoucir son reproche taquin, et il fait de même.

"Bien. Il va falloir que vous expiriez de toutes vos forces quand je vous l'indiquerais, M. Seidel."

"Pourquoi?"

"Hmm, pourquoi quoi?" elle lui demande distraite, trop occupée à déboutonner sa chemise.

"Pourquoi est-ce que je dois expirer?"

"Parce que je vais t'embrasser, idiot," elle lui murmure à l'oreille, et pose ses lèvres contre les siennes.

"_A trois. Un, deux, trois._"

Il la repousse brutalement sans le vouloir, pris d'une violente quinte de toux. Il l'entend prononcer son nom d'un air interrogateur, puis inquiet quand il grippe la rambarde du voilier d'une main et sa poitrine de l'autre, mais il est incapable de lui répondre.

"_Tout va bien._"

Il hoche de la tête, la seule réponse qu'il puisse lui faire. Elle place ses mains autour de son visage, caressant sa joue tendrement.

"David, regarde moi."

Il lève les yeux vers elle et plonge son regard dans le sien, sentant son énergie lui revenir peu à peu, comme insufflée par son contact.

'Je t'aime,' elle articule silencieusement. Il fait de même sous son regard approbateur, puis une de ses mains glisse de sa joue à ses lèvres, et il peut à nouveau respirer.

Il se réveille en sursaut: un instant allongé sur une plage de sable fin auprès de tous ceux qu'il aime, et le suivant seul, plongé dans un noir intense. Immédiatement, la panique commence à l'envahir, et il lève le bras pour trouver un interrupteur de toute urgence - mais se retrouve bloqué. Il essaie de se défaire de la prison de ses draps avant de réaliser, comme une décharge électrique, que ses deux bras sont encerclés par des lanières de cuir.

Il regarde autour de lui de plus en plus alarmé mais ne voit aucune fenêtre, aucune ouverture, qu'une porte fermé et du noir, partout, s'insinuant dans les moindres recoins et menaçant de l'asphyxier, et il sait qu'il est seul, qu'il a été abandonné dans une pièce à peine assez grande pour s'y allonger et que personne ne va venir, qu'il va mourir ligoté sur le sol et que personne ne viendra jamais à son secours, même quand seul son cadavre dévoré par les rats subsistera-

La lumière s'allume.

"M. Seidel?" Une femme d'une quarantaine d'années le regarde attentivement, une de ses mains sur un interrupteur et l'autre sur son visage mais - sans le toucher? Posée sur un masque?

"M. Seidel, il faut que vous vous calmiez. Je serais ravie de pouvoir dévisager vos yeux quelques instants," elle ajoute avec un sourire chaleureux avant de reporter son regard sur une machine derrière lui, "mais si votre rythme cardiaque reste à ce niveau, je vais être obligé de vous donner quelque chose pour vous renvoyez dans les bras d'Orphée. Ce n'est pas ce que vous voulez, n'est-ce pas?"

Il secoue la tête. Se rendormir signifie fermer les yeux, et il n'a pas le courage de réaffronter le noir si tôt.

"Bien, c'est parfait." Sa main quitte son visage, délaçant les lanières de cuir en quelques mouvements, mais laisse le masque en place, et elle reporte son regard vers le sien. Semblant lire les questions qu'il n'a pas la force d'articuler dans ses yeux, elle commence à lui parler. "Vous êtes à l'hôpital, aux soins intensifs; vous avez eu un... accident. Vous vous souvenez de ce qui s'est passé? Non, n'essayez pas de parler," elle lui fait un signe d'interdiction de la main quand il commence à remuer ses lèvres. "On va laisser ce masque en place un petit moment, d'accord? Clignez des yeux pour répondre: une fois pour oui, deux fois pour non. Vous comprenez?"

Un clignement, ses paupières lourdes et menaçant de ne pas écouter ses consignes.

"Bien, c'est très bien. Vous vous souvenez de ce qui s'est passé?"

Un second clignement, un premier mensonge. Il se souvient d'une marche nuptiale - Lisa, Lisa devait se marier? - et d'une arme. On lui a tiré dessus? Au mariage de Lisa?

"La balle s'est fragmentée, et un des morceaux a perforé votre poumon droit. Nous vous avons placé sous ventilateur pendant quelques jours, mais votre état s'est amélioré et nous l'avons retiré il y a quarante huit heures. Vous comprenez?"

Un nouveau clignement, mais... quelques jours? Quarante huit heures? Il avait quelque chose d'important à faire, quelque chose de - Lisa, et son bateau? Ils devaient partir ensemble, partir quelque part, loin, mais non, c'est impossible. Lisa est mariée maintenant, non? Est-ce qu'elle devait partir avec quelqu'un d'autre ou... Ou est-ce qu'ils devaient partir tous les deux, avant son mariage? Est-ce qu'il est trop tard, qu'il a tout gâché?

L'infirmière est toujours en train de lui parler, quelque chose à propos d'un médecin et de visites. Il l'ignore et tente de lui poser une question avant de se souvenir du masque, et essaie finalement de mimer l'écriture. Mais quand ils soulève son bras droit, un choc électrique le frappe de plein fouet, une douleur lancinante qui s'étend de son torse jusqu'au bout de ses doigts.

Au loin, un bourdonnement strident commence à résonner, bientôt accompagné de la voix de l'infirmière. Son ton n'est plus dou et apaisant mais sec et inquiet alors qu'elle lui ordonne de ne pas s'agiter, de respirer profondément et calmement.

'Vous avez déjà essayer de respirer calmement avec un masque d'astronaute et un fer ardent

enfoncé dans votre épaule, vous?' il a désespérément envie de s'écrier, mais, obéissant, il s'efforce à se concentrer sur sa respiration. L'air qu'il parvient à inspirer semble d'abord plus le brûler qu'autre chose, mais, après quelques instants, la douleur finit par s'affadir pour ne finalement laisser derrière elle qu'un léger écho.

Quand il rouvre les yeux, son infirmière tient une seringue à la main et injecte son contenu dans un tube qui disparaît sous un des nombreux pansements attachés à son bras. Elle lui sourit quand elle aperçoit son regard, ses dents blanches brillantes dans la semi-pénombre et - Lisa. Il devait demander quelque chose à propos de Lisa.

Levant lentement sa main gauche tout en évitant soigneusement de bouger son côté droit, il serre ses doigts et tente de dessiner des boucles dans l'air.

"Ecrire. Vous voulez écrire quelque chose?"

Un clignement. Ses paupières sont de plus en plus lourdes alors que son corps semble devenir de plus en plus léger...

"Tenez."

Il ouvre les yeux (quand les a-t-ils fermés?) et agrippe de son mieux le stylo qui a été glissé entre ses doigts. Un bloc est posé sur ses couvertures, et une main guide la sienne jusqu'aux feuilles de papier. Il a du mal à former des lettres de sa main gauche mais il se force à continuer, même quand il sent une torpeur l'envahir et que son corps se met à flotter, plus léger que l'air...

"'Comb'. 'Combien'? Combien de temps?"

Il soulève ses paupières autant qu'il le peut et les referme à peine les contours de la chambre entr'aperçu, incapable de les ré-ouvrir. Un clignement inverse devra suffire.

"Vous avez été admis il y a cinq jours."

Les mots forment des arcs en ciel de couleur, et il rit à l'idée d'aller danser dessus. Mais avant de rejoindre les poussières d'étoiles qui tournoient autour de lui et l'invitent à s'envoler à leur côté, il se tourne pour observer Lisa sortir de l'église au bras d'un autre. Elle regarde David pendant un instant, un sourire radieux aux lèvres, puis lui fait signe de se rapprocher. Mais, avant qu'il puisse la rejoindre, elle perd son sourire et lui indique sa montre endiamantée d'un froncement de sourcils.

Cinq jours. Il examine attentivement l'herbe maculée de sang, et, quand il relève la tête, les étoiles ont disparu, et Lisa avec elles.


	3. Chapter 3

**Partie 2 **

"Ecoutez, je ne tiens pas à me disputer avec vous. Je sais que vous faites votre travail, mais moi aussi je fais le mien: mon métier de _mère_. J'aimerais juste comprendre. Votre collègue nous avait assuré que vous enlèveriez ces sangles dès que David serait conscient, et vous nous avez dit vous même qu'il s'était réveillé!"

Cette fois ci, son réveil se fait en douceur. Le son, même éloigné, de la voix de sa mère l'apaise avant même qu'il ne soit complètement sorti de son rêve, et il profite de quelques instants de quiétude avant de rejoindre pour de bon le monde réel.

"Comme je l'ai expliqué à votre mari, Mme Seidel, mon collègue n'avait pas prévu l'état dans lequel votre fils se trouverait à son réveil. L'infirmière de nuit n'a eu d'autre choix que de le placer sous oxygène et menacer de lui administrer un sédatif pour le calmer, et il se serait très certainement occasionné des dommages plus sévères si il n'avait pas été attaché."

Attaché...? Oui, c'est vrai - il peut sentir les lanières sur ses jambes et sur ses bras en se concentrant, mais très vite son esprit en fait abstraction et se focalise sur les présences qu'il sent tout autour de lui. Sa mère, quelque part et, plus près de lui... une main? Sur son bras, des mouvements apaisants d'allées et venues.

"Et ce que j'essaie de vous expliquer c'est qu'il n'aurait justement pas eu besoin d'être calmé si il n'avait pas été attaché! Enfin, vous avez lu son dossier médical - est ce véritablement aussi difficile que ça de comprendre qu'il ne supporte pas d'être attaché?"

Une vague odeur de pivoine flotte autour de lui - Kim, Kim a toujours adoré les pivoines. Pour ses huit ans il lui en a offert des graines, et ils ont passé une après-midi entière à les planter, Kim posant les graines et les recouvrant d'une pincée de terre, et lui passant derrière elle pour arranger les choses. Les jardiniers étaient probablement repassés à leur tour derrière lui, maintenant qu'il y pense.

"Hey."

Le soleil qui frappe ses yeux à travers la fenêtre lui fait percevoir des contours flous, et sans ses tartines habituelles de maquillage, Kim ressemble plus à l'enfant de huit ans qu'il se remémorait qu'à la jeune femme de dix-huit ans qu'elle est devenue, mais même défigurée il reconnaîtrait sa petite soeur.

"Comment tu te sens? Tu as besoin de quelque chose? Tu veux que j'appelle le médecin? Il est juste dans le hall avec maman-"

"Non," le simple mot, à peine murmuré, enflamme sa trachée. C'est comme si quelqu'un avait profité de son sommeil pour lui râper la gorge de l'intérieur. Il essaye d'attraper le verre d'eau qui est posé à ses côtés, mais son mouvement est retenu par ses liens et il est incapable de demander à Kim de les enlever: c'est un cercle vicieux. En désespoir de cause, il passe sa langue sur ses lèvres, espérant les humidifier-

"Tu veux boire quelque chose?"

- et remercie Dieu que sa petite soeur ne soit pas aussi distraite qu'il l'a souvent clamé. Il hoche la tête avec un sourire soulagé tandis qu'elle attrape le verre.

"Tiens, relève un peu la tête. Je t'enlèverais bien ces trucs," elle fait un signe dédaigneux de la tête vers ses poignets tout en le faisant boire, "mais je crois qu'il vaut mieux demander à un médecin avant. Papa et maman n'arrête pas de se disputer avec eux," elle lui chuchote en jetant un coup d'oeil vers la porte entrouverte. "Papa a même menacé de te faire transférer dans un autre hôpital, mais tu étais trop... Enfin, tu es réveillé maintenant - je ne veux pas dire... Tu l'étais déjà, réveillé, mais cette fois ci c'est pour de bon, hein? L'infirmière a dis que tu étais assez bien pour communiquer, et maintenant tu peux même parler." Elle fronce les sourcils, réalisant sans doute qu'il n'a rien dit depuis plusieurs minutes, mais pas que son bavardage nerveux en est la cause. "Tu peux parler, hein?"

Il hoche la tête du mieux qu'il le peut allongé comme il l'est. Le soulagement de lit dans ses yeux, et David ouvre la bouche pour couper court à tous balbutiements renouvelés. "Qu'est ce qui s'est passé?"

"Tu as essayé d'arracher tous tes tubes il y a quelques jours, et ils ont dit que-"

"Non." Sa bouche est à nouveau desséchée, mais il n'a pas la force de lui redemander à boire. "L'accident. Qu'est ce qui s'est passé?"

Kim entrouvre la bouche, l'air à cours de mots. "Ils.. Ils nous ont dit que tu te souvenais."

"Non. Juste," il avale douloureusement sa salive, "le mariage et puis, cette nuit."

"Oh. Et bien-"

"David?" Sa mère se tient dans le pas de la porte maintenant grande ouverte, ses yeux rouges écarquillés de surprise. "Mon Dieu, David - Kim! Pourquoi est-ce que tu n'est pas venue me prévenir?"

"J'allais le faire," Kim se lève de l'unique chaise, les mains jointes devant elle comme une enfant qui veut se faire pardonner une bêtise, "mais, il vient de se réveiller. Et il avait soif, il fallait que je lui donne à boire..."

Mais sa mère semble n'avoir que faire des explications. A peine la chaise libérée, elle s'assied à ses côtés, son air composé uniquement trahi par ses traits épuisés. Il essaie de lui reposer sa question, mais avant qu'il n'ai pu même se préparer à la douleur imminente, elle glisse une de ses mains dans ses cheveux. Elle commence à les caresser, et en un instant il a cinq, huit, dix ans, se réveillant d'un cauchemar, souffrant d'un bras cassé, délirant aux prises d'une pneumonie, et sachant, comme seul un enfant peut en avoir la certitude, que tout ira mieux dès que sa mère sera là.

"Qu'est-ce que... La balle?" il interroge d'un murmure, déjà à moitié endormi par ses caresses.

"Ne t'inquiètes pas de ça, mon chéri. Contente toi de te reposer, d'accord?"

Debout derrière elle, Kim bredouille encore et toujours, lui explique que leur père est "juste parti faire un tour, il va revenir d'une minute à l'autre", que les médecins ont affirmé que son bras se rétablirait totalement et que l'infirmière qui change ses pansements le soir est "super sympa, tu vas l'adorer". Sa mère glisse sa main libre autour de ses doigts, ignorant délibérément la lanière et la seringue situées à à peine quelques centimètres. Son sourire est tendre et dou, mais, même dans son état actuel, David reconnaît dans ses yeux une lueur qui devrait l'inquiéter.

Il l'ignore, et laisse les paroles de sa soeur et les mains de sa mère le bercer.

Même officiellement conscient, il parvient à être endormi à chaque fois que son médecin trouve le temps de venir lui parler. Mais ses trois infirmières, dont il est d'après Kim le "chouchou", l'informent de l'amélioration de son état presque d'heure en heure.

Deux jours plus tard, et David n'a pas besoin d'avis médicaux pour savoir qu'il va mieux quand les attentions répétées de sa famille commencent à le faire grincer des dents plutôt que souhaiter être à nouveau enfant. Ida, l'infirmière du soir, après avoir changé ses bandages de telle sorte qu'il puisse tenir la main de sa mère sans le moindre commentaire sinon un sourire maternel, semble trouver un malin plaisir le lendemain à lui jeter des regards complices quand ses parents feignent de ne pas entendre ses requêtes pour un téléphone.

"Les parents," elle chuchote exagérément exaspérée sitôt Frédérick et Laura sortis pour la laisser le laver en privé. Il faudra qu'il dise à Max que se faire éponger le torse par une infirmière n'a rien d'aussi excitant en réalité que dans les films, David se fait la réflexion machinalement. "Vous leur offrez un baiser, ils réclament le retour des couches culottes. Ce n'est pas tellement qu'ils veulent s'occuper à nouveau d'un enfant, si vous voulez mon avis," elle ajoute en passant un gant humide dans son cou, "mais plutôt l'idée que, si ils s'occupent de leurs enfants comme de bébés, c'est qu'ils ont l'âge - et le physique - d'en avoir. C'est une question de sexe, voilà tout," elle lui jette un sourire espiègle.

L'image mentale qu'il se figure sur le moment lui donne très fortement envie de se cogner son crâne contre la tête de lit. A la place, il utilise son énergie renouvelée pour essayer de convaincre Ida de s'arranger pour que tous les visiteurs qui se présentent soient admis, membres de la famille ou pas.

"Plutôt 'ou pas'?" elle lui demande avec une fausse innocence en passant une serviette sur son ventre, et il se fait la note de lui offrir la plus grosse des boîte de chocolats qu'il pourra trouver à sa sortie.

Il sort des Soins Intensifs le septième jour, transféré dans un service plus classique d'observation. Il utilise cet argument pour tenter de convaincre ses parents qu'il est en assez bonne santé pour avoir enfin certaines conversations, mais leur obstination est plus grande encore que celle de Lisa.

Lisa. Il n'a toujours pas récupéré ses souvenirs de l'accident, ne sait toujours pas quand il s'est fait tiré dessus, ni même par qui. Les scénarii les plus absurdes lui passent par la tête, certains dans lesquels, après avoir interrompu le mariage et convaincu Lisa de s'enfuir avec lui, Rokko sort une arme de son smoking et le fusille de jalousie.

La vérité est probablement bien moins mélodramatique. Il n'a que peu de doutes quant à l'identité de son agresseur, et le regard coupable de son père qui prend soin d'éviter toujours le sien ne fait que confirmer ses soupçons. Mais c'est le 'comment' qui l'intrigue, le 'quand' qui l'inquiète.

Son médecin, quand il le voit finalement, refuse de se prêter à son "jeu des mille questions", comme il l'appelle. D'autres choses devraient occuper son esprit plutôt que les circonstances de son accident, il lui déclare. Et en effet, même si son état ne nécessite plus un suivi critique, il n'est pas prêt à redémarrer sa vie là où il l'a laissé à peine une semaine auparavant.

La balle qui l'a touché s'est fragmenté en trois morceaux, le Dr. Reiff lui explique, radios à l'appui. Le premier, venu se loger dans son poumon droit, à percé sa cage thoracique, provoquant l'effondrement du dit poumon et sa mise sous ventilateur pendant les trois premiers jours. "Hors des douleurs à la gorge pendant encore quelques jours et une fatigue généralisée de votre organisme, vous n'aurez à en souffrir aucune conséquence, M. Seidel," il le rassure d'un ton détaché qui se veut plus alarmant que tranquillisant, "mais sans votre bonne constitution et votre état de santé général plutôt positif, l'opération aurait été inévitable."

Le second, responsable de la fracture d'une de ses côtes, explique les douleurs permanentes qui radient à travers son torse régulièrement, mais est sans gravité aucune. Mais le troisième, même si il n'a causé aucun dommage critique et potentiellement fatal, est celui qui "vous causera le plus de problèmes à votre sortie. Rien de particulièrement grave," il continue de la même voix désintéressée, "mais votre omoplate a été touchée. Plus précisément, il s'agit de votre acromion, qui vous permet d'articuler votre omoplate avec votre clavicule. Je vous recommande de commencer des séances de rééducation dès que l'atténuation de la douleur vous le permettra," il finit d'un air grave, le pied à travers la porte à peine son discours terminé.

"Il a du mal avec les patients quand ils ne sont pas en train de se vider de leur sang sur une civière," Ida lui explique plus tard en lui fournissant une liste de rhumatologues, un sourire d'excuses sur ses lèvres tâchant de dissimuler la gêne dans ses yeux. Il prend la feuille de papier et la remercie, coupant court à son commentaire sarcastique. Il connaît ce regard, l'a vu de nombreuses fois sans le reconnaître dans les yeux d'une autre femme une éternité auparavant: une admiration sans limites ne pouvant tout à fait gommer toutes les préoccupations portant sur des agissements difficilement justifiables.

Quoi qu'il fasse, quelle que soit la façon dont il occupe son temps, ses pensées le ramène toujours à Lisa, et par son biais aux circonstances qui l'ont conduit ici. La réponse est à portée de main, et il sait qu'il l'obtiendra, mais il a la désagréable impression qu'avec chaque heure qui passe, quelque chose lui glisse d'entre les doigts.

"A ce rythme là, tu aurais peut être intérêt à louer une chambre à l'année, tu ne crois pas?"

"Max!" Sous la surprise, David laisse tomber le jeu vidéo que Kim lui à apporté lors de sa dernière visite. "Je finissais par croire que tu étais incapable de trouver le chemin de chez toi à l'hôpital sans moi à tes côtés pour tout t'indiquer," il lance avec un sourire en coin. A peine quelques mots de son ami, et il sent déjà la frustration qui l'a envahi plusieurs jours auparavant commencer à le quitter.

"Oh, tu sais ce que c'est. Il y avait une semaine spéciale "insectes rampants" sur la chaîne nature; il faut savoir choisir ses priorités." Max n'essaie même pas de cacher son sourire tandis qu'il s'approche du lit, puis fait un signe de main vers la porte. "Mais je comprends que l'attente ait été longue, alors je t'ai amené un petit cadeau pour me faire pardonner."

"Les cassettes enregistrées des émissions?" David réplique par habitude, mais son esprit est ailleurs, occupé à se battre avec lui-même. Une partie retient son souffle, fixant la porte et imaginant déjà Lisa la franchir, et une autre traite la première d'imbécile et se tient les bras croisés en ricanant. Mais quand Mariella entre dans la pièce, et même si il sait que son sourire reflète de la déception, il ne peut s'empêcher d'être presque soulagé - il a besoin d'avoir des réponses à ses questions avant toute autre chose.

"Hello, bel inconnu," Mariella fredonne, puis vient le prendre dans ses bras autant que faire se peut, son front posé contre le sien et son bras droit autour de ce qu'il doit maintenant appeler sa 'bonne épaule'. Il respire son parfum, plongé pendant une seconde dans un tourbillon de souvenirs, et ne lui fait aucune remarque mais se contente de lui sourire quand elle s'éloigne et cligne des yeux pour chasser des larmes. Quand elle se relève et s'assied dans la chaise, Max se tient debout aux pieds du lit, l'air soulagé mais presque gêné, et c'est à ce moment là que David se rend compte qu'il a dans les yeux la même lueur que celle de sa mère - et de Mariella, quand il tourne son regard vers elle.

"On a essayé de venir te voir avant, tu sais? Mais ils étaient très strictes. Ils ne laissaient entrer que la famille - ils pensaient que d'autres visites te fatigueraient trop," Mariella lui explique, et il l a laisse parler, essayant de réunir tout son courage pour enfin poser la question qui le tracasse. "On a même essayé de leur faire croire que nous étions fiancés et que nous faisions ménage à trois avec Max-"

"Je savais que ton insistance toutes ces années pour qu'on prenne des douches ensemble au club de gym n'était pas innocente," son ami lance une pique, et il sourit distraitement.

"-mais je crois que la réaction et les commentaires d'Yvonne quand elle nous a entendu leur a mis la puce à l'oreille."

Un silence s'installe, les sourires forcés de Max et Mariella se figeant sur leurs visages avant que David ne réalise que c'est à son tour de parler, qu'ils attendent qu'il les absolve de leur culpabilité palpable. "Je sais. De toute façon, je ne pense pas que j'aurai été capable de rester éveillé toute une visite. Il faut croire que les médecins savent ce qu'ils font, après tout," il feint un sourire à son tour, remuant ses poignets comme par réflexe. Puis, prenant une profonde inspiration comme pour se préparer physiquement: "Vous avez vu-"

"Kim, oui," Max lui coupe la parole, détournant son reagard du sien. "C'est elle qui nous a tenu informés - même de ce qui ne te concernait pas, d'ailleurs. Tu savais que ta soeur avait tendance a... beaucoup... parler quand elle était nerveuse? C'est impressionnant; même si ça donne assez envie de lui fourrer un stylo dans la bouche pour lui tenir les mâchoires ouvertes."

Mariella laisse un échapper un ricanement. "Oui, car Dieu sait que tu ne dis jamais rien de totalement inutile et qui tape sur les nerfs de tout le monde autour de toi, n'est ce pas, Max?"

"Je t'en prie - mes commentaires ont au moins pour effet d'en amuser certains-"

"'Tu sais que 'certains' implique que ça concerne au moins une personne de plus que toi?"

"- et tu dois avouer que le débit de paroles est quand même bien moins important!"

"Lisa." Ses deux amis se tournent abruptement vers lui, leurs sourires taquins laissant place à la surprise qu'il ait coupé court à leur tentative de distraction. Il les dévisage l'un après l'autre jusqu'à ce que les lueurs qu'il avait entra-perçu réapparaissent, essayant de leur communiquer par son regard uniquement l'importance de ses paroles. "J'allais dire, est ce que vous avez vu Lisa."

"Kim-" Mariella commence après un nouveau moment de silence, et David ne peut s'empêcher de lui lancer un regard exaspéré. Mais toute trace d'amusement à quitté son visage, et elle continue, fixant son regard sur le sien. "Kim nous a dit que, que tu ne te souvenais pas de ce qui s'était passé."

"Je me souviens de notre conversation," il lui confie, cherchant une fois de plus à rappeler à lui des souvenirs perdus, "et puis, du mariage. Après ça, je me suis réveillé et j'étais dans un lit, entouré de machines et l'épaule immobilisée."

Mariella fronce les sourcils, mais c'est Max qui prend la parole "Quand tu dis 'mariage', tu veux dire la cérémonie?"

"Oui, bien sûr. La marche nuptiale, la robe..." il agite une main tandis que Max et Mariella échange un regard.

"David," Mariella se retourne vers lui, secouant la tête, "tu... Tu n'étais pas au mariage."

"Bien sûr que si. J'étais dans l'église et Ri-, enfin, quelqu'un m'a tiré dessus," il se reprend quand il voit les yeux de Mariella s'écarquiller. Que Richard soit coupable ou pas n'est de toute façon pas le problème à ce moment, seul importe qu'il convainque ses amis de ce qu'il dit - qu'il se convainque qu'il n'a pas perdu la tête.

"Non." Max à nouveau, l'air d'un parent qui essaie de faire comprendre quelque chose à un enfant obstiné. "Tu t'es fait tiré dessus à l'extérieur de l'église, mais tu n'es jamais entré. Nous étions en train de sortir quand on a entendu le coup de feu, et quand on t'a vu, tu étais à demi conscient par terre. Seul."

Non, ça voudrais dire que - "Non, c'est impossible - j'ai entendu Lisa parler, je suis sûr que je l'ai entendu. Ca devait forcément être au mariage," il fixe Max de ses yeux, essayant de lui faire _comprendre_-

"Elle était ici."

"Quoi?"

Mariella prend sa main avec un sourire empli de sympathie. "Lisa était ici, avec nous tous. A l'extérieur de l'église, et aux urgences, et même après. Elle est restée jusqu'à ce qu'on soit certains que tu allais... que tu allais t'en sortir."

"Mais..." Il veut protester, encore et toujours, mais alors même qu'il ouvre la bouche, il entend la voix de Lisa l'appelant - et celle de Kim, et de Mariella, et de Max. Et dans le même instant, il entend la marche nuptiale et voie l'assemblée sortir de l'église, la robe de Lisa brillant sous le soleil - après la cérémonie. "Et... où est-elle, maintenant?" Il a besoin d'une certitude, même douloureuse.

"Elle est partie avec Kowalski-"

"-partie?" il ferme les yeux dès que Max commence à parler, connaissant déjà la réponse avant même d'avoir posé la question.

"- en voyage de noces."


End file.
